


She's a Dragon Seeker!(Tfp starscream x seeker Reshiram!  OC)

by Blazethereshiram



Category: Pokemon, Transformers Prime
Genre: Transformers Prime - Freeform, reshiram - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazethereshiram/pseuds/Blazethereshiram
Summary: The Decepticons have a new recruit, and she is a seeker with a powerful secret behind it all. Starscream a fellow seeker is partnered up with her by orders from Megatron, will this new recruit  fall for starscream's reasons to Believe that he should be the leader of the decepticons as well as the seeker himself or will she stay loyal to her new leader Megatron?





	1. Chapter 1: The new Decepticon is a femme seeker!

3rd: POV:  
Walking down the dimly lit halls of the Nemesis, Starscream was "eager" to know what it was his lord and master wanted to show him... 

It was 4 days after Megatron had come back from his deep space mission for dark Energon, when the Decepticon leader had ordered Starscream to come to the main control room to show him something important that he would need to be introduced to. 

While walking to said room Starscream couldn't help but think about what Megatron would want to introduce him to.

Starscream's POV:  
I wonder what Lord Megatron wants to "show" me? For all I know it's probably just a scheme to lure me into some kind of trap to punish me,  
If that's so I have no idea what I could have possibly done to deserve one of his swift punishments...again...but nonetheless he wants  to see me in the main control room ASAP. 

Upon arriving at said room I wasn't even expecting to have anything pleasant happen, but I could be wrong... I sure hope so..

??? POV:  
Here I am bored out of my mind waiting with my new leader, Lord Megatron. We are currently waiting for someone who might not even show up.

I look over at my new master and I see nothing but anger and impatience in his blood red optics. He's clearly fed up with waiting for the mech I'm supposedly meeting today.

Right when I was about to break the silence, the door to the main control room finally opens and in steps a mech that is clearly frightened about something or another. I wonder if he is the one I'm supposed to meet?

Megatron's POV:  
While waiting here, with our newest recruit with patience wearing thin, I was about to tell the femme to wait here with Soundwave while I went to get Starscream, but look who just arrived! ABOUT FRAGGING TIME!!! 

He steps in with this look of fear in his optics. I laugh silently to myself but keep a small grin etched onto my faceplates. He probably thinks I sent him here for one of my "famous Punishments" known here in the Decepticon ranks. 

I keep myself in front of the femme seeker to keep her hidden from Starscream until I'm good and ready to introduce her to him, my plan is have her keep a close optic on Starscream from now on but play off as that she is his "partner" on missions. 

Starcream's POV:  
I entered the control room as asked more like demanded and I start to get nervous.. Lord Megatron's grin not helping any. Instead of getting some kind of beating, he stands there like he's guarding something, what is behind his back? 

He eventually breaks the eerie silence and says " Starscream I would like to introduce you to our  newest recruit.. Blaze.."  

At that moment Megatron moves aside to reveal what I was least expecting. 

Right in front of  me was a pure white femme with a slender body, fur like details  on her chassis and hip areas.

She also has two silver rings wrapped around her neck with more of the fur like protrusions,  an unusual wing shape, pedes shaped like claws with what looks like high heels in back..

Not to mention the  unusual style of her helm, two appendages that"flow" like rising smoke that join in with front details that look like white fire and light blue optics like that of an autobot. 

Why would Lord Megatron recruit someone with optics that looks like she's apart of the autobots? Not to mention her finish color is too bright for being a Decepticon.. she might have to change that later. 

Tuning back into what I think might be important information like her designation, I find out that she is supposed to be my new partner on missions.. why would I need a partner I'm fully capable of doing things on my own! 

That's when I hear something I could never believe in a million earth cycles... The new Decepticon is a femme seeker!

 

A/N: Hey Sol Dragons this is Blaze The Reshiram here telling you that yes I have started yet another story, I hope you enjoy it.

updates might be a little slow due to sharing my time and motivation on my other story a dragon similar to blue eyes white dragon? And yes there will be updates on that one sooner or later.. I hope you have a nice day, night or whatever time of day or in, talk to you next time my Sol Dragons.. Blaze The Reshiram signing off..


	2. Chapter 2: Tour of the Nemesis part:1

Starscream's POV:  
So my new "partner" is a fellow seeker... not to mention she's the only femme in the ranks.. well... if Airachnid was still with us, Blaze would be the second; but the only femme seeker.

While I'm silently thinking to myself, I failed to notice that I was apparently given an assignment... WAIT!!! OH SCRAP!!! ....

Blaze's POV:  
So I finally met my so called "partner" that I was assigned. What was his name again...

"STARSCREAM!!!" Shouted Lord Megatron.

Oh that's right his name is Starscream....  
.....  
....well scrap..., I knew that most of us Decepticons can fly, but... I didn't...think we could... do so without transforming.

Next thing I knew I found myself asking Lord Megatron if this happens often and the answer I got, well, wasn't what I was expecting... and here I thought. Just ...wow...😳

Megatron's POV:  
I just finished explaining Starscream's  assignment to him, only to figure out he wasn't even listening!!!! 

What do I have to do around here to get Starscream to listen! Even if it's just for once!!! This time it wasn't that he was disobeying orders.. he's just plain flat out ignoring me! 

After my fit of rage, I found Starscream "flying" across the room and then hitting the wall on the other side. Apparently, Blaze saw the entire thing. 

The look she gave me was one of question and concern and she looked as if she was hesitating to ask me something, if she does I'm all audios (ears) since she's new here.

3rd POV: 

" My Lord?" Blaze started.

"Yes Blaze?" Answered Megatron.

" Does this happen all time? To everybody? Or is it mostly just Starscream, and should It be of any concern to me?" Blaze asked with hesitance and uncertainty laced in her voice.

With a hint of amusement Megatron then replies with a stern yet humored response. " Yes this happens all the time, Not to everybody, mostly just Starscream." 

Just as the white femme was relaxing a bit the warlord continues, making her look at him with a look of slight amusement on her face plates at her master's continued response. 

" Although, if you were to step out of line like he does you better be prepared for the consequences..." "Do I make myself clear?!?"  
Continued The Decepticon leader. 

With a small grin and a lingering look of amusement Blaze returns with a " Yes of course my Lord, crystal clear." Leaving a confused and suspicious Megatron to his thoughts on the what on Cybertron that seeker femme could be thinking about.

After the little discussion between the new female recruit and the dark tyrant, Megatron returns his attention back to the still recovering SIC ( Second in command) to repeat the assignment he has given to the seeker mech.

Starscream's POV: 

Ugh, why me..?  He didn't even give me time to even...( starts to freak out) ahhah!! No, not again master please!! I plead to Megatron yet again for forgiveness and not to be beaten again. 

Instead of another beating... thank the All Spark... he just angrily repeated my assignment to me. It was to show the light blue optic femme around the warship and introduce her to the rest of the Decepticon ranks. Then show her where her recharging quarters are at and return to the control room  afterwards.   

This doesn't sound too difficult what could go wrong? What I didn't know was a lot of things weren't going to be as easy as I once thought.

I hope you enjoyed the second. Well have an awesome day/ night and I'll talk to you guys later hopefully with more updates. Later my Sol Dragons, Blaze The Reshiram signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: Tour of the Nemesis part:2

A/N: Click on or type this this link to see the gif for this chapter:  https://goo.gl/images/JCAfwe

3rd POV: 

After being told his assignment Starscream told the white seeker femme to follow him so he can show her around.

(Time skip to the med bay brought to you by Knockout) 

Knockouts POV:  
I was working on the final touches of my refinished paint job when I hear Starscream talking just down the hall. Sounds like he's talking to somebody I wonder who?

" and this is the medical bay.. I'm sure your smart enough to know what it's used for so I don't have to do much explaining now do I?" Asked a very bored yet surprisingly not irritated Starscream.

Wow... he's not irritated or angered by something for once. I thought to myself. 

Once he entered the room I immediately saw he had several wounds littering his slim form, must have gotten on Lord Megatron's bad side again as usual ( rolls optics ) but at least it's not as bad like most other times. 

Sighing I walk over to see what brings the silver seeker here to med bay. What surprised me the most was finding out there is someone following him.

A new recruit perhaps I hope he lasts long enough to see the Decepticons win the war and then some. 

Upon the new arrival walking into the room I quickly realized my blunder for the new mech is actually a femme.. a gorgeous looking one at that, just look at her finish so bright and glossy... the color white looks good on her.. what really catches my optic though is that her optics are a light blue like that of an autobot's.. 

... how strange... but none of that matters I guess just as long as those dreaded Autobot's don't mistake her for their own. That would surely be disastrous. 

Ahaha.. it actually makes me laugh thinking about it to be honest, them mistaking the femme for being one of their own... only to find out she's a Decepticon... HAAHAHA!!!!

" Knockout,  what are you laughing about?!??"  Barks Starscream while raising an optic ridge.( eye brow ) 

Starscream's POV: 

" Nothing that you would really need to worry about" says Knockout with a sassy remark.

Oh, how rude!!! Does he know who he's talking to?!?  I release a long sigh to calm myself. I mustn't get too worked up I have something I need to do and I don't feel like facing Megatron's wrath again. 

I was only lucky about an earth hour ago that he didn't pound me into scrap. Anyway where was I?   
......  
Oh, yes. I was giving the femme Blaze a tour of the warship.

Blaze's POV: 

I was walking though the Nemesis with Starscream completely bored out of my mind until we got to the medical bay. There I knew that something was about to get interesting when Starscream started scolding someone called Knockout.. 

looking at said mech I figured out right away that's he's of course the ships medic.

I see that he's staring at me.......that's not awkward.......note the sarcasm, but he doesnt look to be anyone I should keep my distance from.. for now... I don't know if I should completely trust him yet or even Starscream for that matter. I haven't made up my mind yet. 

All I know is I need to somehow gain his trust though. According to Lord Megatron that won't be an easy task. We'll see...

I then find that I have been gazing off in my thoughts for too long when Starscream tries to get my attention. By the looks of things he's gone lost his patience that was thin to begin with today already... next thing I know he goes to try and hit me... 

Right away he resorts to violence, not that I can blame him with all the scrap he goes through with Megatron on a daily basis, but the number one rule is not to hit a femme that is on your side. It's even more true of a statement when she can easily kick your aft without burning though to much energon. ( blocks hit with counter attack) 

Knockout's POV:

Did Starscream just try to hit the femme to gain her attention?!? Doesn't he know the number one rule about femmes? Never hit a femme that is on your side? Especially when she just might be stronger than you and kick your aft with ease? 

That's when she blocks his attack with her own.. well.... nice knowing you Starscream... may you have mercy brought upon you.

....

All is silent, Until...

" DON'T FRAGGING TOUCH ME!!!"   
"YOU SON OF A GLITCH!!!!" Blaze roars out like she's some kind of Dragon. 

CRAAAAASSSHHH!!!!

Well scrap... this femme is stronger than she looks... better not get on HER bad side. Who knows what she's capable of? 

Mine as well get Starscream on to one of the medical berths since he's now...mmhmmhmhmm..Knocked out... hahahaha! (😂 pun entirely intended... no? Ok that was bad I admit...)

3rd POV:

After the " accident" Blaze calms down and realizes that the silver seeker was the only one guiding her around the ship. Now wondering what she should do she asks out loud, " I think I went to far this time.. now what?" 

" Well doll.." starts Knockout gaining Blaze's attention. " I guess I will show you around the rest of the way and maybe we can get to know each a little... uhh, you know so you know other people than Lord Megatron and Starscream aboard the warship?"

With a small smile that would have normally gone unnoticed by most Blaze accepts the offer and goes with Knockout to finish the tour. 

( time skip)

Both Blaze and Knockout return to the control room where Megatron waits expecting Starscream to be walking with the white seeker instead of the cherry red medic. 

" Knockout?!? Where is Starscream?!?" Asked a rather confused Megatron that's slowly getting angry for the other seeker not being with his Female missions partner. 

Before Knockout can reply Blaze takes the opportunity to admit what she did that made Starscream fail in completing what Megatron had asked of him. 

" Excuse me my lord for speaking while not asked to but hear me out.."

"Yes Blaze, go on.." Megatron encouraged the femme seeker to continue.

"It was I that was the reason for Starscream's apparent disobedience to your demands, I was busy in my train of thought when he tried to get my attention during the tour, he was going to strike at me but I ended up counter attacking and sent him across the med bay room..." 

Blaze trails off to catch her ventilation ( breathing) and then calmly with out much care or worry continued. " Starscream is now laying unconscious on one of the med bay berths and Knockout kindly asked if he could continue showing me the rest of my tour, so if there is anyone to blame it's me.. Knockout had nothing to do with this." 

Shocked at her blunt truthfulness and confidence to admit what happened it took a few moments for Megatron to compose himself and process what the femme had just told him.

With an amused dark laugh the warlord answered back with something that Blaze nor Knockout were expecting. 

" Blaze did that to Starscream? I didn't think you were that strong and skilled...You'll make a fine Warrior among the ranks maybe you will  reach the status of Starscream one day.. I look forward to it Blaze."  

" You should have heard what she yelled at Starscream my liege!" Exclaimed Knockout with a bit of laughter in his tone.

" And what was that?"  Asked a mildly interested Megatron, who looked like he already knew what she said by the glint of amusement in his optics that anyone would have mistaken him as a human child amused my the look of embarrassment in their younger peers. 

" Well..." began Knockout. " She screamed at Starscream not to fragging touch her and she called him a son of a glitch" 

Both mechs looked at the white seeker femme only to see that she had a look that said " Hey I'm not ashamed he deserved it and he looked down right afraid of me too." And then smiled like the devil would have if he knew he did something terrible. 

Both Megatron and Knockout then look at each other with surprised looks and say Simultaneously...

"Well scrap..."

 

A/N: Hello Sol Dragons I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any requests as to what might happen in later chapters let me know and I'll see what I can do.. talk to later and have a nice day/night Blaze The Reshiram signing off.


	4. Chapter:4 "Unofficial" first mission part 1

3rd POV:  
Several days have passed since Starscream's unfortunate "accident", and Blaze was getting antsy. Why you might ask? She wanted to go out on missions and fly above the clouds, unfortunately she could not due to having to be with her "Partner" during them.

Mean while...  
Megatron was pacing back and forth attempting to figure out who to take with him that is suitable for a particular mission that involves small corridors, scaling high cliffs, or places he wouldn't be able to reach in general. 

That mission was to find and excavate energon in places like canyons and crevices in the far reaches of the Grand Canyon.

Megatron's POV: 

*sigh* what am I supposed to... I thought to myself. Soundwave had just found energon signatures in a place the humans call the Grand Canyon. Whatever that is... it requires someone who can easily scale cliffs; since when we get there we won't be able to transform between those corridors too well, and most are very small and narrow.  (A/N: they will be going to certain places that have those small crevices that would be much bigger to a human)

So I would need someone with a small and flexible frame , yet are strong and agile when in such a place for the mission. That's when my processor ( mind ) came to the conclusion that a certain white seeker femme might just do the trick.  
Despite her having to have her first mission being with me instead of Starscream, maybe I'll be able to see what she's capable of before she starts working with that miserable renegade of a Second in Command. 

Yes, I will have a word with Blaze about this later, I still need time before this mission takes off. 

~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~

Blaze's POV:  
I was on my way to my berthroom when I was stopped by a familiar voice calling out my name. I turn around to see the cherry red mech I met a few Earth cycles ago, I think I remember his name being 'Knockout'.

I slow down to a stop and fully faced the medic approaching me with a quizzical look. I wonder what he needs me for?

Coming to a stop in front of me Knockout says with a tired tone in his voice, " Blaze, about time I found you...,your not an easy femme to track down." 

I then give him a glare telling him to get on with why he needed to find me so urgently.  
With a bit of hesitation probably due to intimidation, he finally replies.. 

" Lord Megatron needs to see you  in the control room immediately." Then when I think he stopped speaking I try to reply with a thank you but was cut short when he says that didn't know why Megatron needed me... assuming that was what I was going to say to him. 

Shrugging off the irritation I was feeling with an inaudible sigh I look at him once more and reply with a curt thanks and walk away before being interrupted again. Although I couldn't help but ask myself out of pure curiosity as to what Megatron would want me for? 

Deciding that it wasn't anything bad since Knockout didn't seem nervous to tell me that I was needed, I continued to make my way to the main control room occasionally receiving odd looks from passing vehicons; to which I simply ignored.

Mean while in the Medical bay...

Starscream's POV:

Ughh where am I? I think to myself. I online my optics and try to move only to feel horrible pain shooting through my body. That's when I realize that I'm still in med bay. But why?!? 

I look down only to see that the wounds from when I was beaten by Megatron are gone but I have new ones that are only starting to really heal, where did they come from?

All of a sudden the door to the medical bay opens up and Knockout comes through and looks over noticing that I've become online.

"Ahh Starscream, I see that your finally awake." Knockout says in a matter of fact tone. I then ask him about the one question that's been on my processor.

Knockout's POV:  
"How long have I been out?" Asks a very Puzzled Starscream. I then reply in a calm tone , 'about 10 days'. 

"10 DAYS!!!" "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!" Replies Starscream with a panicked manner.  

I then sigh and say annoyance in my voice, be careful Starscream or you'll...

OWW!! SCRAP THAT HURT!!!! Starscream yelled a painful scream. I then finished saying with; hurt yourself. I rolled my optics and thought to myself; "unbelievable Starscream, unbelievable.."

Back to Blaze on the other side of the Nemesis...

Blaze's POV:  
I walk in to the control room where I was told that Megatron needed me. I was expecting him to tell me that I had to temporarily  take over some of Starscream's daily tasks until he's out of med bay... 

say I wonder what's been going on with Starscream anyway it's been 10 days? Did I really injure him that bad? I must have..... I still regret nothing.😎  

I walk up to Megatron and with a emotionless look and professional attitude I ask him, did you need something of me, my lord?

" Yes, I need you to come with me on a mission to a place the humans call the "Grand Canyon" for finding energon within its crevasses." He said with absolute confidence in the abilities he sees in me.

The answer I got from him surprised me none the less but I kept a straight and emotionless expression and replied, of course Lord Megatron. 

At that I knew that this was going to be my "unofficial" first mission for I also knew that my official first has to be with my so called "partner"when ever he's fully functional again.

 


	5. Chapter 5: "Unoffical" first mission  Part 2

Blaze's POV:

Lord Megatron and I are on the launching deck of the Nemesis getting ready to head off toward this Grand Canyon place. My faceplate expression might not show my excitement to finally fly but my wings definitely are.... the way their twitching, it's almost unbearable!

After about a few Earth minutes we finally get to transform. I transform into a white custom model fighter jet ( I made up my own) called the R126-16 ( A/N:Can you guess what the R in R126-16 stands for?) since I'm not ready to reveal my true form yet, I will only do so if   
1\. I really must do so   
2\. There is a special reason to  
Or 3. I'm found out before servo ( hand )  
Other wise I'm going to wait till I'm good and ready..... cause they don't need to know right any way do they?

(5 mins later... while flying)

" So Blaze?" Started Megatron.   
I replied with a 'Yes my lord?' With a Questioning yet respectful tone.  
He then continues by asking; " I've seen you go many days with out Energon, I was wondering how are you able to go so long with out it?"

Shocked that he had noticed it took me a few nano clicks to respond.. and what I told him make the Decepticon leader even more speechless than I.

Megatron's POV:  
Earlier it had come to my attention that the White Seeker Femme hasn't refueled on Energon in quite a few days. The question has been on the back of my processor for a while now so I decided to ask her about it. 

The response I got left me quite speechless. So speechless that it surprised me.. she told me that she burns through Energon 2 times slower than the rest of us. How is that possible? 

Deciding that little bit of information is enough for one day; I ceased the conversation and traveled the rest of the flight in silence. Giving a little hum of approval to let her know that I'm ending the conversation. 

( Time skip) 

Blaze's POV:  
We finally reach the Grand Canyon.. and.... oh scrap.. there are crevasses everywhere... I've been through worse, way worse so this is nothing.

Try fighting one of your arch enemies on cliffs more higher and jagged with them crumbling during a lightning storm dodging the lightning bolts while your at it... yeah not fun. 

We transform in a place big enough but close by where we are to search for the Energon. I follow Lord Megatron to where we're going to search first. This is where I realize why I'm here in the first place, he's too big to fit into these crevasses. 

At his command I start climbing into the space between the crevasses. It was a bit difficult trying to get in there with my wings but I managed. Things got easier when I knew he could not see me when I folded my wings down against my back. 

A little bit later I could see there was Energon in the crevasse here. The further I went in however I started to hear voices, I didn't know any of them though. 

I snuck quietly deeper into the space and saw a small indent full of Energon, not only that but I also saw a Blue and Pink Femme and is that a human with her? 

I try to walk into the space with out a sound when all of a sudden she looks over and transforms her servos into Energon blasters.  I then realize that's she's an Autobot. What confuses me the most is, is the fact that she looks confused. I wonder why? 

I then come to recollect that I too have blue optics like them despite having the Decepticon insignia. 

Arcee's POV:   
Jack and I were at the Grand Canyon looking for an Energon signature that Ratchet picked up.  
We find what we were looking for and we're about to mine it to bring it back to base when I heard the faintest of the sound of walking. 

I look over and I immediately transform my servos into Energon blasters because right there in front of me was a con. I looked up to look them in the optics. What I didn't expect to see was that the con is a fFmme with blue optics like me and the rest of the Autobots. 

I opted to speak to her calmly at first but I couldn't get any words to form. I'm so confused at the moment. I watch as she moves her optics slightly I  carefully follow to see what she's looking at. I then realize she has noticed Jack standing behind me and she too gives off a look of confusion. 

Her bewilderment does not last long.  She decides to act out on moving towards the Energon, but instead angles herself to take a closer look at Jack. When she goes to touch him however is when I started to attack.

I try to make contact with her chassis with a power kick, but despite the size of the small indent we are in she skillfully dodges. In the blink of an optic I am forced to ground with one of her pedes ( feet) on my back struts. 

Unable to move I am forced to surrender due to not being able to call for back up. I then am bound and taken out of the crevasse. 

Megatron's POV:  
How long is she going to take in there?  I ask myself. Just as I was about to com link her to find out what's taking so long she walks out of the crevasse and I'm taken aback to see that she has an autobot taken prisoner. Not just any Autobot, I see she has found the one called Arcee as well as her human pet I think she calls Jack if I'm not mistaken.

Blaze walks over and pushes the bound up Autobot Femme to the ground all the while stepping on her to hold her in place.

With slight amusement I ask her what had happened and if she found any energon. Her response was a simple and emotionless yes and she explained what happened between her and the autobot. 

Upon hearing that I begin to feel really impressed with the White Seeker. She must have superior skill and flexibility as well as intelligence to fight in such a small corridor, without as much as a scratch or scrape. 

What impressed me the most was it took little to no Energon to fight and take this Autobot hostage. I'm also surprised that the Sutobot Femme could not call for back up though. 

As if she was reading my mind Blaze questions if I am wondering why there is no other autobot to help the one we have held prisoner at this moment. I give her a curt and quizzical nod and she explained that she jammed Arcee's com link but does not explain how. 

I believe it's for the best she did not we wouldn't want the Autobot's to try and mimic such a thing. Afterwards I decide that it's time to head back and gather up a small group of vehicons to mine up the Energon that Blaze had found. 

I com link Soundwave to send a ground bridge, when it opens me and Blaze walk in with our new prisoner and her human as well as the information that we gathered about the Energon we had found. 

I have to wonder though what is Blaze hiding? She seems more powerful than most of us, she could even match or maybe be stronger than I am. Only time will tell perhaps? I have much to learn about her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Femme Seeker meets the Prime

3rd POV:   
Aboard the Nemesis after coming back after their mission to the Grand Canyon, Megatron ordered a small group of Vehicons to go mine the Energon that Blaze had found, but Energon wasn't the only thing that the white seeker found... She discovered and captured an Autobot as well.

Blaze's POV:

Well, today's been.... eventful. I went to the Grand Canyon, and found Energon....but what I didn't expect to happen was.... discovering  and getting into an fight with an Autobot, and what's with the human? Forget it..I don't wanna know. 

I'm currently walking with the Autobot Femme that I have captured. She's been quiet the entire time. 

Not that I care. 

She can keep silent all she wants. I don't want to hear her complain about stuff or hear that the other Autobots will find out and rescue her. 

To be honest I couldn't care less what happens to the blue and pink femme. She could sit in the prison cells of the Nemesis and rust. 

About 10 minutes later we arrive in the prison like part of the Nemesis, where I take the two wheeler to her cell. As soon as she is locked in she says in a low voice... " Why are you apart of the Deceptions?" As a reply I just simply take a quick glimpse into her optics and give her a short sigh before implying that I don't need to explain myself to her.

Sensing the aura of slight frustration coming from the Autobot, I then tell her that I prefer to keep myself enshrouded in mystery. That not even the other Decepticons know much about me. 

I allow myself to glance in her direction once more to see that she has the cast of shock present on her facial plating to my amusement. Although my facade remains unchanged from the everlasting stoic expression upon my facial features. 

" I'm curious though?" Says the blue femme. I raise an optic ridge to signal that I'm listening.   
She then continues, " You look new... I've never even seen you on Cybertron either. What really has me confused is the fact that you look like your a member of my family the Autobots?"

Even though she was expecting an answer, I gave no reply; thus making her even more confused and ask.. " Even if you don't answer those questions, at least tell me what your name is?" 

Blaze. I reply in semi- whispering tone

"What?" She questions not being able to hear me.

I then repeat a little louder.. I said my name is Blaze. She then looks down seemingly satisfied that I had a least responded to her last question. She then starts look panicked and as if reading her processor I assure her that her human friend is fine; that I told one of the Vehicons to put him in my berthroom for the time being. At this she relaxes a bit more realizing that I'm not one for causing harm to humans to her consolation.

I then decided to leave after that. I need to find out if my so called partner is awake yet.

Arcee's POV: ( after Blaze has left the area )

Unfortunately I'm in one of the holding cells of the Nemesis as a hostage. That white femme I was talking to. She said her name is Blaze. She looks so much like one of us, why is she a Decepticon? 

She also said that the other cons don't know much about her either that she'd rather stay a mystery... but why? What's she hiding that she doesn't want anybody knowing about? It seems really strange..but enough about that.

Walking up to the cell bars, I try searching for a weak spot to aid in my escape, then figure out where her recharging quarters are so I can rescue Jack. Scrap! To my dismay I could not succeed in finding a way on escaping. My best bet now is to wait for the others and hope that everything goes smoothly.

Blaze's POV:

After I left the holding cells, I chose to go to my berthroom to check on the human. Once I enter I see a small mobile glass containment unit on my berthside table containing the human. 

He looks up to see who had entered the room. Realizing that it was me; he immediately asks me where the Autobot femme is and what did I do to her. I remained uncommunicative which only seemed to anger the human. He then begins to repeat himself but instead of being stern; he begins to holler. 

Not wanting to put up with this scrap any longer, I latch my now clawed servos to the handle of the glass cage and without revealing my impatience by giving a blank and bored expression,I calmly but harshly reply, ' Listen you bratty human; she's currently being held in the holding cells of this ship, I did nothing to her; she is  fine at least for the moment  and there is no reason for you to be yelling.. you disrespectful brat.

Shocked at what I had made aware of him, the look of boredom ever so carefully sculpted on my face plates not making things any less menacing.   
He went completely speechless and looked away with an intimidated look. 

Humans....they are so easily frightened by those much larger and dangerous then them. If only he knew how dangerous I can actually be.. maybe he wouldn't have snapped at me. But what's done is done I guess. 

(An hour or so later)

Knock, knock, knock...

A panicked knocking sounds at my door... as I approached said door I proceeded to ask who was there and what was their business for bothering me. Knowing that knocking could not have been Megatron.

The mech on the other side said " Miss Blaze your needed immediately at the main control room, bring the human with you.."

A soft sigh escaped my derma ( lips ) as soon as the mech had left and I glanced back with an almost sympathetic expression. I pick up the cage not saying a word and began to proceed to the control room. 

Starscream's POV:

I finally walk out of medbay after a long time of healing from Blaze.... scrap she can throw one heck of a punch. 

As I'm walking down the corridors I spot the white seeker femme up ahead. Even though I want to give her a piece of my processor, I refrain afraid of what she might do if I confront her. Instead I decide to try and surprise her by walking up to her and let her know I'm online after what she did to me. 

As soon as I got close enough I grasp awareness of the caged human, is that the human pet of the two wheeler Arcee? Then that means.... the autobot is in one of the cells in the lower regions of the ship..what happened while I was out?

Wanting answers I start to follow the femme to where ever her destination takes me.

Blaze's POV:

I arrive at the control room with the human at my claw tips. Megatron with his back to me until I alert him of my arrival by setting down the human's cage non to lightly. He turns around and gives a sinister grin.

" Ahh Blaze, good of you to bring the human. Now if you can bring the Autobot femme here as well we can get down to the real reason why I called you....." Started Megatron. When suddenly...

"Lord Megatron sir they've found us and are looking for the Autobot we have held captive as well as the human.." informed a nervous Vehicon. 

Megatron then looks at the screen in front of him to see that two other Autobots are running amuck in the halls of the Nemesis; shooting down anyone who gets in their way. A short yellow and black Autobot and a taller blue and red Autobot.

The blue and red one must be their leader by the looks of it...I thought 

Then with a wicked laugh Megatron then says  " Blaze why don't you go and meet the Prime? Stall him and the scout instead of going for the two wheeler."

At that I say,  yes right away,my lord. Then when his back is turned to me again I vanished with out him realizing it and head out to 'meet' the Prime.

Optimus' POV:

Charging ahead at full speed to find Arcee we had  confidence that we would be able to rescue her with out much problem until... 

Crash!!!!

Bumblebee!! I shouted to the young scout. What could have hit him all the way across the hall? 

I take a look around and see nothing. Not a single a Vehicon in sight. Then that's when I see her. Walking from the shadows was a white femme. She looked to be one of us, but she has the Decepticon insignia and the frame of a seeker. 

She approached me with little to no hesitation, a calm and stoic look across her features, keeping optic contact without so much as being slightly intimidated by my appearance of authority. 

Only stopping when she was a foot in front of me not even bothering to attack. This does not mean I should let my guard down for she is a Decepticon. 

Taking a chance I tell her who I am and that I'm the leader of the Autobots and kindly ask her for her name.

Without breaking optic contact she replies.  
" I would feel more comfortable if we were to speak with no interference or prying audios or optics." With that she somehow stops time and the only ones moving were her and I.

I have to be honest now; never have I ever seen such power like that... it seems impossible to be able to stop time...but she has done it right before me to my disbelief. 

" So..." The white femme starts.

" Your the famous Optimus Prime I've been hearing about? How interesting..." she says with what only can be identified as a hint of amusement in her tone of voice and expression. Which as fast as it came vanishes within seconds. 

To my surprise she continued to speak about something that I thought I would never hear from a Decepticon. 

" You have told me a bit about yourself it's only appropriate that I tell you a bit about myself as well.. I feel as if I can trust you not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." 

A ghost of smile brushes her derma ever so slightly most wouldn't notice.

" My name is Princess Blaze and I too am of course a leader. Just not the type your used too. As I've told you I am a princess; of what: I can not tell, for I've not trust you completely for more than one reason, I'm sure you can guess one of them.." she paused before continuing and as if predicting my next question she answers it before I have the chance to ask.

"but anyways I'm sure you have noticed that time is currently stopped yes? Well I'm the one that has done that. How? Not even I'm certain of some of my powers and abilities just that I'm able to use them anytime anywhere..." 

....   
..........

" I hate to break a conversation short but I've a job to do and that is to stall you.... and I'm sure that will not be any problem to me."

With that time resumes and she somehow prevents me and Bumble Bee from moving. It's as if she has magnetically immobilized us to the floor. 

Next thing I know someone comes around the corner, Arcee... but what I am witnessing is nothing short of a nightmare..


	7. Chapter 7: I.O.U

Blaze's POV:  
After the conversation I had with the Prime I restored time to it's flowing state and I look up after about 20 Earth minutes to see a horrified look on Optimus' faceplates.

I turn around to find out what has him so shaken up, what I saw even surprised me...  
Arcee,  I remember her name being, was limping down the corridor servos bound in transforming preventing cuffs... she wasn't like that before.

She most likely wasn't cooperating and Megatron must have attacked her. It also explains why she looks on the verge of collapse.

I could care less though. Why should care what happens to her or any other Autobot? They are the enemy are they not?

Looking back to the other two Autobots from before I see the yellow one trying to move to attack me. The Prime trying to tell him to stay still... he looks like he could know the reason why they can't move. 

He's smarter than I once thought, I better keep myself from showing too much or the Autobot leader might piece together more about me than I would like to have happen.

Going back to the Yellow scout who's still trying to make a move to either attack me or get to the blue two wheeler, I assume the first option and decide to not to move from my spot and tell him not to try to move and to keep certain audios from over hearing I tell him a false reason why.

Bumblebee's POV:  
( A/N: for bumblebee it's actually about a half hour after they ran into me.)

It was about a half an hour after we ran into this white seeker femme, and I'm beginning to wonder what is Optimus up to? 

All of a sudden I hear slow pede steps coming down the corridor. I ready myself just in case it might be more cons, but to my disbelief and dismay... 

I see Acree limping down the hall bound and injured ready to collapse at any given moment.  
I look over to the femme cons' direction with more than enough anger to outmatch Ratchet when Bulkhead breaks something.

I try to go to move but I can't! What's keeping me from being able to move?!? Too panicked and angry to hear what Optimus is trying to say , I start to transform my servos into Energon blasters until I hear the con start to speak.

" I wouldn't try moving, there is no use wasting energy that you have very limited of." She says. 

Before I could even think of replying to her remark she continues to speak.

" Besides I don't want to fight in confined spaces. Should you want to have fight and risk this ship going kaboom and have more problems then you already do?" 

I then think to myself, She does have a bit of a point there..especially since Arcee is in no condition to get into the cross fire anymore than she already is...

3rd POV:   
After Bumblebee became still and silent, Blaze takes the opportunity to use her telepathic abilities to tell them the real reason why since she know that Optimus is on to her.

Optimus' and Bumblebee's POV:

( the italicized words is Blaze using her telepathy and Bumblebee will be in bold words for when he is talking since Blaze is able to allow others in on the conversation with in others' minds) 

Optimus: ( thinking)  
It seems that we are at an impasse. Neither me nor Bumblebee are currently are able to move, and Arcee looks like she won't last much longer..I wish I knew exactly what is holding us down. 

'I expect that you can hear me?' 

Where is this voice coming from? It sound like Blaze but..

( Bumblebee) " Hey who's Blaze? And how am i able to hear you thoughts?!?

Bumblebee?! How is he able to hear what I'm thinking?!

' because I have him paged in using my telepathy it's an ability that I have so I can communicate with other via the mind and I can connect others in as well so everyone can hear the others' thoughts and what not.'

" wait a minute? So that's your name? Blaze? And why do you have such an awesome ability?!?"😭

Bumblebee I don't think she's doing this to tell us about this ability in particular... I think there is something else she was going to say. 

' yes, there is. I'm sure you both wondering the reason why you can't move. Prime here being the one that might have a really good idea...am I right?'

Yes. How did you know? 

' I have my ways finding out. Besides for me it's not that difficult to read what you could be thinking, your like an open book to me while we're being honest here.'

"Wait whoa what's going on here?! Tell us con why can't we move?!?😡

Bumblebee please be patient she was going to tell us.

( looks over to Optimus) 'Thank you, and Bumblebee was it? Haven't you ever heard the saying patience is a virtue?'

'well any way the reason why you both are unable to move is because I also happen to be able to use psychic powers. So these powers are what is holding you down.. there is no use attacking while you being restrained, good luck trying to escape this powerful force.'

" You see the cons get all the good stuff and amazing powers and abilities it's not fair..."😭😓😡

So this is the reason why? I thought there was a magnetic field restricting our movement?!

' nope no magnetic field, sorry... but at least you knew that there was something preventing your movement.'

Mean while...

Starscream's POV:

I saw that Blaze left down the hall after dropping the human off at the main control room. Where is she going now? 

Curious to see what she is up to I follow her down the hall at a distance... coming closer to the end of it I hear voices that don't belong to the Decepticons...Autobots.... it just has to be more of them doesn't it. 

I stop and hide around he indent of the corner watching and listening into what is going on. It so happens that Optimus Prime and Bumblebee are here to rescue the two wheeler and her human pet.

I then notice that the one they call Arcee is limping toward the two other Autobots and yeesh is she in bad shape... she must have escaped the prison hold and Lord Megatron got a hold of her. 

HA! Serves her right!!! At least it's not me getting beaten this time...I might as well sneak up behind her and capture her before she does something, she seems weak enough right now; so why not?

As soon as I approach her the scout notices me and begins to take aim and blast at me...

After a few dodges I start to tire and is not fast enough to get away from... OH SCRAP!!!   
Just as I was about to get hit with an energon blast; Blaze jumps right in front of me and deflects it right back at the scout resulting in him becoming unconscious.

But did she actually just save me?!?

Blaze's POV:  
Right after I ended the telepathy conversation, I looked over at Bumblebee and I see an angry expression on his faceplating. he's not staring at me but it's more like he's staring past me.. what is he glaring at?

I turn around to look at what he's glaring at and I'm not that surprised to see that Arcee has passed out by now... but what I am shocked to is that Starscream is right behind her.. What in the name of cybertron is Starscream doing here? I think calmly to myself. 

Then I hear the sound of the energon blaster starting up and now Starscream is being shot at. After multiple dodges I see that he is tiring.

If it were me I would be able to dodge those attacks all day with tiring. Only goes to show that my species is superior to that of Cybertronians.

When I put my focus back to what is happening before me I become aware that Starscream is still unable to transform due to prior injury from over a week ago and he is running low on Energon.

I feel that his slow movement and inability to transform will result in him getting hit, my ability to see things moments before they happen activates and I foretell that he will get hit if I don't do something.

At that moment I swiftly jump in front of Starscream and deflect Bumblebee's attack right back at him but 2x stronger by using my Psychic abilities. 

When the returned attack lands; the scout is hit head on and results in him falling unconscious.  
Realizing this I release him from my psychic hold dropping him and allowing him to fall like a rag doll.

This in turn then greatly upsets the Prime and he eventually starts to shoot at both me and Starscream.

Me on the other servo remain cool,calm and collected. I thought Primes were supposed to be that way too? I guess when the scout fell it triggered something that made him want to fight back now.. not that it makes any difference to me...

With that I intensify the force of my psychic powers causing great energy loss and he weakens. Not even a moment passes and I see that Starscream has transformed is servo into an Energon blaster. He would be a fool to try and blast the Prime. 

*sigh* 

I guess I'll save his aft once again, he such a fragging dumb aft...

Starscream's POV:   
Why me?!? Now the Prime is going to shoot at us?!?! Or so I thought.

I'm not sure why it's  happening but Optimus Prime is weakening..... this might be my chance to be rid of him! 

As soon as I begin to charge up my blaster I hear Blaze begin speak even though she sounds  bored and doesn't care one way or another... wow she does not show much emotion does she? 

3rd POV:

" Starscream?" Blaze starts by grabbing Starscream's attention.

( looks over to her with slight annoyance only for that annoyance to fade by her expressionless look)  
" What is it?" Answers Starscream.

" Don't you think it would be wise to wait for Lord Megatron instead of taking care Optimus Prime yourself?"  Advises Blaze knowing that Megatron would want to deal with Optimus himself.

"Why should I do that?!? Questions Starscream. 

Mean while...

Hmm it seem that the femme is capable of so much more than I once thought.. how did she deflect the scout's  attack back at him? Interesting... 

I then hear her trying to talk Starscream out of shooting Prime... She's smart but, it will be much smarter on Starscream's end if he listens to her sound advice. Let's see what happens then.

( Back to Blaze and Starscream)

" Well don't you think that you should let Lord Megatron? Wouldn't he want to deal with Optimus? You should know that he wants to be the one Finnish off the Prime, you are the one that has been here longer than I.. am I right?"   
Questions Blaze with a mater of fact tone and slight amusement flickering in her light blue optics.

Realizing that she is right Starscream then stands down and transforms his blaster back into a servo.

3rd POV:  
Right then and there after the conversation, Megatron appears. It was as if the conversation had summoned him there..

" I see that you had trouble with the other two Autobots?" Asked Megatron.

"Not too much trouble..." replied Blaze with a impassive expression.

" Good. Now that you have stalled our intruders long enough, I'll take over here while you take Arcee back to the main control room while you look for the human that has escaped." Instructed Megatron 

"Of course Lord Megatron." Blaze responds 

During their short exchange, Starscream looked over at the unconscious Arcee then to Blaze; who is side glancing him with an unamused but stoic manner, then Megatron; who is looking directly at him with a stern glint in his blood red optics.

Startled by the look that Megatron had given him; Starscream runs behind Blaze and says:    "I'll accompany Blaze and help her look for the human." Unbeknownst to him that Megatron was going to order Starscream to do so any way.

(15 min time skip)

Jack's POV:

I'm running through the hall of the Nemesis trying to find Arcee so we can escape this place, but I thought the other Autobots were  here to rescue us... I hope nothing bad happened them.

About 10 mins later I hear talking as well as the sounds of struggling a little bit further down the hall.

Blaze's POV:

As me and Starscream were walking and talking down the corridor to find Arcee's human pet which I had little to no interest with our chat , she ends up waking up and starts to struggle almost as soon as she did. 

It's a wonder that Starscream has not lost his patience with her then and there ..it's only a matter of time before he does though. 

Back to Jack's POV:

I follow the sound of the voices and the sound of struggling which I'm sure is Arcee and I find that Starscream is the one that is taking her back to the control room back to Soundwave that is... I need to get Starscream's attention some how so that  Arcee can escape.

As I attempt to come out of hiding to put my plan into action I end up seeing that white seeker femme again,  I think Arcee said her name is Blaze.

But what ever her name is,I need to hide before she sees me now that I know they are looking for me too. 

As soon as she stops walking however I get that feeling that she might have heard something or is trying to get Arcee to stop struggling I don't want either or incase she heard me but I need to escape to free her.

Starscream's POV:

Blaze stops mid stride and closes her optics. What is she doing?

She then starts to say out loud..

"I know your there.. so why try to hide? I really do recommend that you make it easier on yourself and come with us."

She then looks over in the direction of what I now know is where the human is hiding and continues to insist, "Unless you want to witness Arcee end up in worse condition than she is in now? I don't think you want that now do you?"

After saying that not only does the human come out of hiding,  
but I look over at her and think we'll scrap she seeker how dark can you be and how did you know he was there?

She reminds me of Megatron sometimes... but other times I don't know what to think of her... what is her motive for the way she acts and thinks? 

For a matter of fact nobody really knows a lot about her yet, maybe I'll be the first to figure her out? I'm going to need to if we're supposed to be " partners" and all..but now I'm getting off topic. 

With that I ask her if we should get going to the main control room and she silently starts waking that direction with me following close behind.

( time skip)

Blaze's POV:

We finish our tasks of taking back Arcee and Jack back to the main control room and I feel kind of relieved that I'm not in there to see what might happen next. 

I feel as if that Soundwave is trying to figure me out with the way he's been staring at me every time we meet ... well good luck.. he's going to need it.

After me and Starscream leave the room how ever; Starscream pulls me aside and starts to yell at me about what happened at least 10 days ago. 

While Starscream is ranting about the past events of days ago, I see Megatron coming back from dealing with the other two Autobots and I know that he is going to watch and listen to what's going on but unbeknownst to him I know he doesn't  know that I know he's there.

Starscream continues to rant about what happens over a week ago; while I stand there with my usual poker face stare but instead of looking bored I start to give him a harsh glare and I begin to step forward.

What I didn't expect to happen was after Starscream stopped ranting and  back up with the look of extreme fear present in both his optics and faceplates was to plead to me for forgiveness. 

What he said how ever was a little shocking to say the least for Starscream would never have said something like this according to all the troops and even Knockout.

He said; " Blaze please forgive me I owe you for saving me back there when I was almost hit by one of Bumblebee's Energon blasts and talking me out of trying to terminate the Prime and get Lord Megatron instead! Thank you! I owe you, I really do! 

Afterwards my thoughts were: ok, chill, I get it. But before I could tell him that he does not owe me anything I focus back to him only to find that he has already walked away. 

Megatron's POV: 

So Blaze is capable of so much more. If she can so much as intimidate Starscream by just waking towards him then Starscream must have seen something that I clearly have not about her. Just what is that white seeker femme hiding?


	8. Chapter:8 The New Decepticon “Leader”

A/N: Before you start reading this chapter is like to tell you this chapter is based upon the episode Masters and students of Transformers Prime season 1 respectively. 

3rd POV:

A week has passed since Arcee's recapture, however her and Jack and had managed to escape 5 days prior by an unknown cause. 

3 days later after their escape Megatron was allegedly said to have 'died' during the explosion of the space bridge when he was trying to bring his undead army to earth.

Several hours later....

Starscream stands in front of all the remaining Decepticons claiming to be their new leader, all of the troops chanting "All hail Starscream!" All the while Starscream acting like a complete doofus; posing and dancing in a humiliating fashion.

Mean while in hiding within the shadows is Blaze staring up at the seeker mech with a disapproving demeanor. She decides play along however. For now.

Two days later...

Blaze's POV:

Starscream and I are in the control rooms look out floor reviewing the footage of Megatron's "Destruction". While watching the footage I over hear Starscream talking;

Starscream: " Such a shame...but I applaud you Megatron, you certainly made a grand exit.

Upon hearing that I can't help but think, wow..that was a glitchy thing to say.. what an aft hole, but then again it is Starscream we're talking about.

Just then however Soundwave comes in and Starscream tells Soundwave to put him on the audio-visual to apparently address the troops,  
Talking about How we "lost" Megatron and how much of a blow to the cause it was...

it's bad enough that Megatron isn't here; but to have Starscream as leader? May the all spark have mercy upon us... I really do mean that..

While he's speaking his daily round of nonsense a random Vehicon asks:

Steve: " With all due respect commander star...ugh... Lord Starscream...

Starscream: "Yes, yes what is it?" 

Steve: " If we failed to conquer the earth under Lord Megatron's command what hope do we have now while the Autobot's still defend it?"

After hearing a question like that  I think to myself that's a good question considering how Starscream's  leadership skills are.

I then start to contemplate; If I actually wanted to be leader of the Decepticons; I'd be a hell of a lot better of a leader than Starscream would ever be.

Afterwards I over hear Starscream explaining something related to the question but I don't heed for his words much, therefore I naturally tune Starscream out.  

Bored of the current meeting that is being held at the moment I casually walk over to Soundwave, who also looks quite fed up with this as I.

3rd POV:

Blaze walks over to Soundwave while Starscream is answering the question of the Vehicon from before and asks if he has time chat. 

With a simple nod from the silent Purple mech, they both engage in conversation.

Blaze: " You know Soundwave I really have my doubts about the future of the Decepticon cause, especially under Starscream's command, I have a feeling that things are going to become even worse than before...what do you think?"

Soundwave: -gives a nod of agreement-

Blaze: " However on the other hand I do have my beliefs that Megatron is still out there somewhere... maybe clinging onto life by a thread.. but he's still out there."

Soundwave: - pings as if to say "You may be right about that Blaze, I believe the same thing".- 

Right then and there Starscream comes walking ranting about how the troops can't inflict destruction in his name as well as  something about someone being a student to his master and the rest of what Soundwave told Blaze went into a hush-hush kind of speak.

Hour later...

3rd POV still: 

Starscream,Soundwave and Blaze are at a nearby canyon in the desert, Soundwave detecting one of the many Decepticon warriors that have been sent to earth to protect Energon deposits eons ago.

While searching however...

" What do mean you can't pinpoint his signal?" Questions Starscream angrily. "I know we are close." He says in an matter of fact tone. He then impatiently commands;

" Boost the power to your sensors!"

Doing what Starscream had asked Soundwave detects the signal from a quarter mile away.  
( A/N: I'm just adding this for the story I'm not even sure how far away it actually is.) 

Starscream, Soundwave and Blaze then transform to get to where the signal is being found. 

Blaze's POV: 

I'm not quite sure why I'm here, nothing interesting has happened so far. But an hour ago...

( flash back) 

\- Starscream comes by ranting as usual- 

Soundwave: *ping* ( " Blaze I think it would be a good idea for you to come with me and Starscream in about an hour to search for the warrior he wants find.") 

Blaze: - in a hushed voice- I'd be willing to if you would be so kind as to tell me why?"

Soundwave: *ping* ( "So we have someone else available in case something happens, Starscream's plan will most likely end in utter failure anyway".)

Blaze: " True. I will go with only because you asked and that I too know that his plan will most likely fail in some way."

( end flash back )

Still Blaze's POV:

As I come back into reality, I develop a sense of slight dread like something bad is going to happen? I have a feeling that something is going to happen when we find and awaken that warrior... 

(Time skip)

When the warrior is hauled out of the ground.. I didn't expect to see a cage like cell come out. I wonder who's inside? I know I will find out soon when Starscream begins speaking again.

" Excellent Soundwave." Begins Starscream.

" The cube." He commands 

Soundwave then gives him a cube shaped container with a cube of Energon in it. Starscream proceeds to take the Energon cube and puts into the cell like thing.

" The Energon infusion, it's working!" Starscream said with an impressed sounding complexion.

When the cell finally opens...Starscream then proceeds to get ahead of himself and exclaims:

" Awaken warrior, rise and serve your new master!!!!" 

My initial thought was; Seriously Starscream? What makes you think that the now awakened warrior is going to listen to you? Your no Megatron.

The warrior then steps out and does what I think is a stretch that turns into something that is supposed to be a bit more intimidating.

He then remarks to what Starscream exclaimed earlier...

" Skyquake only serves one master."

Now knowing that the warrior's name is Skyquake and based on what he said; I wonder what Starscream is going to comment back? Probably something that's going to get his dumbaft in trouble again...

As if on cue Starscream then announces:

" Excellent, your loyalty and devotion will be a fine example for the troops."

He then has the nerve to insist,

" No need to be timid Skyquake, you maybe bow."

The comment that Starscream made has me rolling my optics in new found annoyance, I can't really say I can't believe he said that but all I know is Starscream needs to get his head out of his aft... I thought to myself.

At that very moment nevertheless, I knew things weren't going to be very pretty, especially when Skyquake made his own point a little more crystal clear..

" You fail to grasp my meaning; I am here on a mission assigned to me by my one master: Megatron."

That being said I looked over a Skyquake with a look of respect even though he's not looking at me for I had a suspicion that was what he was going to say.

"Yes him... sadly Megatron is no longer with us." Starscream then announces.

Shocked with disbelief Skyquake then proceeds to exclaim. "Impossible.."

Irritated at Skyquake disbelief Starscream questions with disappointment,

" Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept?" The proceeds to vocalize:  
" Skyquake, I located you, I awakened you, thus I Lord Starscream am now your master!"

Looking over at Skyquake I can tell he does not take kindly to what Starscream had just told him. Well it was nice knowing you Starscream I guess...not really.

Angered Skyquake then growls and steps toward Starscream causeing him to step backward in fear once again. 

3rd POV:  
Skyquake happened to look over to Blaze noticing that he has never even seen nor heard of her before.

Skyquake: " You there Femme." 

Blaze: - looks up with usual blank expression- "Yes, may I help you?"

Skyquake: - looks slightly surprised- " who are you and why are you here? I have never heard of you before either.."

Blaze: - has slight amusement glittering in her optics- " My name is Blaze and as you can see I am a fellow Decepticon." 

\- looks over a Soundwave- "As for why I am here, Soundwave invited me to come with." ( proceeds to point at Starscream with a look of disapproval)

Skyquake: - laughs in understanding - " I see."

\- looks over at Starscream then back at Blaze- 

"I must admit however that if any one would be most fit to replace Lord Megatron as leader it would be you Blaze."

Blaze: - slightly surprised- " I too admit that I thought the same not too long ago, but I don't want to be put in such a place as being leader."

Starscream's POV:

I can't believe this! Why would she be the one most likely to be the leader?!? What does she have that I don't? I make a fine leader!!! 

I was about to say something but I know better than to challenge Blaze. I already know how she can be... and that to be honest intimidates me.

Blaze's POV: 

Looking over at Starscream after the conversation I can clearly see that he is angered by what was said about me being more fit to be leader. Typically because we all heard the soft * ping * of approval from Soundwave. 

Not that I care what Starscream says or thinks anyways...Starscream is just a brat that thinks he can play with the big robots, not really understanding what danger he is putting himself in. 

Quite frankly I'm beginning to feel slightly bad for him, not that it will stay for very long but it's there.

Not even 5 minutes later Skyquake turns back to Starscream and asks " Now where was I?"

As soon as he was about to attack the Silver Seeker, they were interrupted by none other than Optimus Prime. 

Apparently Optimus and Skyquake knew each other from something called the battle of Technahar. 

It must be something that happened on Cybertron since I do not remember anything like that happening, then again I was at my Kingdom Solinia at the time.

All of a sudden Optimus tries to talk peace with Starscream when I comeback from my little time of remembrance. 

Optimus: " If you want to be a true leader Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path, lead the Decepticons toward peace."

He then looks to me with a hint of sadness in his optics as if saying he wishes for me to stray from the path of of being a Decepticon as well.

Starscream then only agrees to do so if Optimus were to bow down to him. I look over annoyed rolling my optics once again and in a low voice say; ' He shouldn't have said that' making Starscream look over at me.

"Again?" Questions an irritated and disbelieving Skyquake. 

Then says: "BOW TO THIS!" And swats Starscream aside and charges at Optimus. Because of this Starscream transforms and flies away, I transform and take off after him. 

I wonder when Soundwave took off before now?

(Time skip)

3rd POV: 

Me and Starscream have retired to a nearby cliff top where Soundwave waits for us watching everything that has happened so far and everything yet to happen. 

Blaze walks to stand beside Soundwave to also watch the fight unfold until Starscream starts to muse about how all the Decepticons will follow him once Skyquake destroys Optimus under his command. He proceeds to command Soundwave to record it:

Blaze facepalms in exasperation but barely shows it within her face plating. Sensing something she turns to Soundwave when she identifies the pings and beeps of question coming from him.

" What is going on Soundwave what's happening?" Asks the White Seeker with genuine curiosity. 

*pings* ( I have lost sight of the combatants) replies Soundwave.

5 mins later...

Soundwave starts to pick up another signal but this time it's from the area where the space bridge had exploded.

He decides to tell Blaze first.

Blaze's POV:

I was standing there waiting to see what might happen next when all of a sudden I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Gazing behind me I let a small grin play on my dermas ( lips) 

* ping* ( " I have detected a signal from around the place of the Space bridge explosion. Do you think it might me him?") asks Soundwave. 

I tell him that I knew Megatron was still online and that I had a strong feeling that my beliefs of it were plausible. 

Therefore both me and Soundwave tell Starscream about it and will soon realize that it may in fact be Megatron's signal.

Starscream's POV:

I've finally noticed that we have lost sight of Skyquake and the Autobots. I turn around to ask why Soundwave wasn't tracking them. Then all of a sudden both Blaze and Soundwave start to tell me of a new signal that Soundwave has begun to detect.

3rd POV:

"What is it?" Questions Starscream. Soundwave shows him the coordinates.

" A second Decepticon life signal?" " But Skyquake is the only sleeper buried in this area...? Confused Starscream checks back with Soundwave for the coordinates again and  realizes that those are the coordinates for the space bridge explosion.

" The sight of our destroyed space bridge, your not telling me that life signal belongs to.. Megatron?!?" Observes the Silver Mech.

Blaze replies with a bored, "Who else would it be?"

" b-b-b- but he was microns away from the detonation point! Nothing could have survived that blast! Your sensors must be faulty!" Declares Starscream as he tries to dismiss the fact it could be true.

He tells Soundwave to delete the coordinates afterwards. 

Starscream's POV:

After trying to dismiss that the readings are false I hear a humph from the White Femme next to me, I look to her and she gives me a warning glare that I immediately perceive as her telling me ' I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

Just from that one look I realize that Blaze might have saved me once again because I realize that I have to investigate to keep up appearances. 

Blaze's POV:

As soon as I have gave him that look I now know that he realized what he must do to keep up his "appearances" he's just lucky that I saved his aft once again... 

But wait?!? Why do I keep doing this?!? I shouldn't care about Starscream and what he does... so why do I keep saving him???

Starscream then gasps and says " What am I saying? O-of course this must be investigated, if Lord Megatron is out there, I shall bring him home.." 

He then commands me and Soundwave to remain here to keep watch about what happens between the Autobots and Skyquake while he goes to find out about Megatron since he must bear witness. That said he transforms and flies away.

Soundwave then turns to me and uses a recording of Starscream saying " Must bear witness" and dispatches lazerbeak to follow Starscream. I tell him I will follow suit as an added witness, he nods in agreement.

( Time skip )

3rd POV: 

Starscream arrives at the space bridge remnants coordinates.

" No one could have survived this.." Starscream assures himself. *sigh* " As I suspected faulty sensors the last thing I need now are rumors that Megatron is still...

\- echoing gasp-

Upon hearing that Starscream goes to see where the sound came from. When he sees  what it was he becomes disappointed to see that Megatron is in fact still alive floating near by.

Mean while... 

Blaze beat lazerbeak where Starscream is and decides to hide behind a piece of debris close to where Starscream is to Megatron. She listens into what's being said and peeks at them every so often to see what is happening. 

What she witnessed upon arrival is Starscream float over to Megatron and Megatron angrily grab onto Starscream and fall back again in weakness.

Trying to figure out how he is still alive she remembers that Megatron had a shard of Dark Energon in his chest. She hears Starscream say... 

" But how?" And sees that Starscream sees the Dark Energon in Megatron's chest.

" Dark Energon..." he then inches himself closer to Megatron's faceplating and says "Everyone believes you are deceased, who am I to disappoint them? The only one who probably knows your alive is Blaze, but that is only through her beliefs."

"She may think I don't know but I heard a smidgeon of her and Soundwave's  conversation not sure what else was said but that doesn't matter now does it? Master..."

Blaze's optics actually widen in shock to know that Starscream had actually over heard. She doesn't panic however, it doesn't matter to her whether or not he knows as long as the rest of the conversation remains a mystery to him she doesn't give a scrap.

She then turns from her hiding spot to see that Starscream rips the shard of Dark Energon out of Megatron's Spark chamber and hears him say " And this time stay dead!" And attempts to actually leave Megatron for dead.

Angered by Starscream's  actions Blaze almost blows her cover. The White Seeker Femme decides against it to wait for lazerbeak's arrival to the scene. 

While waiting the White Femme questions on whether or not she should tell this to everyone else on the Nemesis when they get back. Finding that the answer will come she elects to wait until the time comes to finalize her next course of action. 

Blaze's POV: 

I decided to wait until lazerbeak showed up, a few minutes later I  hear a buzzing noise and look behind me to see that lazerbeak is not to far behind. I retreat from my hiding place to join in with the minicon. 

When the both of us get close enough Starscream finally notices that he was being followed.

" Soundwave if your listening I have found Lord Megatron."  Starscream begins to lie.  
He then notices me and says shocked thinking up a quick excuse : "and Blaze?!?! I wasn't expecting you to be here too?!? But as I have said I have found Lord Megatron and he is unwell...we must transport him to sick bay immediately..." 

I give him a glare but quickly return to my stoic state as to not reveal that I was here the entire time and that I know he is hiding the shard of Dark Energon behind his back.

" Well Blaze we must be going make haste!" Commands Starscream. I give him a glare and I retrieve lazerbeak while saying 'I'm sure you can handle this on your own...' I pause for a moment and in a mocking tone I finish with 'My Lord..'  

Starscream's POV: 

Now that was rude!!  Why did she disobey me!!! I then yell out in pure frustration..   
"Blaze!!!! Get your aft back here I told you to help me!!! 

\- Blaze floats further and further away still not listening while petting lazerbeak- 

" BLAZE!!!! THAT IS AN ORDER!!!! " 

\- Still not listening and is further away- 

" BLAZE IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK HERE NOW ILL...!!"

\- Stops for a moment and flips me the Cybertronian bird- 

I am shocked beyond belief right now...

She just flipped me off.... what the scrap did I do to deserve that?!?

This is going to be a long trip back....

( time skip )

Soundwave's POV

While waiting for Blaze and Starscream to return back with Megatron I saw and recorded what happened in the remainder of the fight between the Autobots and Skyquake. 

Yet another of our warriors is gone and the Autobots escaped with their lives again, I kind of expected that to be honest. 

Moments passed since then and Blaze and Starscream finally return with Megatron in tow, he is in bad condition like what was said but I didn't think that bad because of the Dark Energon...

The feeling of being stared at took me away from my thoughts and I looked forward to see  Blaze holding Lazerbeak. 

Blaze: " Here's lazerbeak back Soundwave. I was carrying it back with me so it could keep up."

I then reattach lazerbeak and Blaze walks towards me. She has a serious look on her facial plating more serious than usual... what did she see?

Blaze: " Soundwave that is not the only reason why I was holding lazerbeak, there is something that I need to tell you when Starscream leaves."

I nod and tell Starscream to go on ahead not before asking why he was still here.

He leaves and Blaze and I are left alone. Again what did the Femme see that I did not?

Blaze: "OK...., I happened to get there before lazerbeak as you probably know so I hid behind some of the debris that was there... only to see that Starscream wasn't planning on being Lord Megatron back." She says in an angered tone.

As I suspected Starscream could not be trusted it is a good thing that Blaze decided to tag along with. I then signal for her to continue.

Blaze: " I over heard him say that he heard our conversation from earlier. He didn't hear much fortunately but now he's going to try to keep it a secret that I had beliefs the entire time."

She pauses for a moment to recollect herself and then continues;

Blaze: " Not only that but he ripped the Dark Energon out of Lord Megatron's chasis  and tried to hide it behind his back. He would have left him for dead if it weren't for lazerbeak and I showing up." The White Seeker calmly finished.

After she finished I was going to tell her that I was going to tell everyone else but then she stops me as if she read my processor and says not too, just let them figure it out themselves since they will when Megatron wakes up and not to even tell him since she knows that it would be better off he finds out himself however angry he will be when he does. 

Moments later after our exchange we return to the Nemesis.

( Time skip )

Blaze's POV:

When we returned to the warship I immediately head to the medbay to see that Lord Megatron was put into stasis for recovery.

Moments after I arrive I notice Starscream and Soundwave are there still too. Apparently they were conversing.

I look upon what is now happening to Lord Megatron and I over hear Starscream say that he " sincerely" hopes that Lord Megatron pulls through. 

Knowing better than to believe that he actually means that I wait until both him and Soundwave leave...

( tiny timeskip )

They leave after a while and here I remain alone. I walk up to stand beside Megatron and I use a different form of telepathy that is similar to the cortical psychic patch to speak with Megatron.

Telepathy mode activated...

Megatron's POV:

Somehow awhile ago I ended back in Kaon... how interesting. I was planning on thinking up ways to defeat Optimus when all of a sudden I hear a familiar stoic feminine voice calling out to me. 

Blaze?!? I call out. No answer. I call out her name once more... no answer.. when I spin around to face the voice however, I am met face to face with the White Femme.

" Hello my Lord..."  She finally speaks.

Shocked that she is actually real and not a figment of my imagination I ask her about how she got in my head. 

She replies that it's not the right time to reveal how just yet but does assure that's it's not the cortical psychic patch. But how then?!? If not that then what?!?

" I am here tell you that you must beware of Starscream, I can't tell you much but what I can tell you is that he will do anything to be rid you this time for he has " taken over" as the leader of the Decepticons and so far things have been going down hill more than usual." Blaze informed me.

What has me so confused is why can't she tell me what's going on? So I ask her.

' Blaze?'

" Yes my Lord?" She replies.

' Why can't you tell me what happened?'

She then tells me with a serious but mysterious tone, facial plates as stoic as ever. " I feel that it is better off that you find out yourself when you awaken. It is way too dangerous to know too early, forgive me."

I see I understand why she says that.  
Satisfied with her answer I thank her for the information she was able to give me although I didn't doubt what Starscream did, it's a good thing she told be about it anyway. 

" Lord Megatron...?" 

I look over at the Femme to see what she needed my attention for.

"I will protect you the best I can from Starscream or what ever other threats that may try to surface so that you may have that chance to do what must be done when you awaken. I don't usually make promises but you have my word on this one." 

Taken aback I was rendered speechless. I am impressed that she would do anything in her power to make sure I survive this catastrophe. 

So as an answer I give a simple and short nod to express my gratitude. She then stiffens up and her expression changes to that of someone is here. She says,

" I must go, I have a feeling that Starscream is returning, I will back when I'm able to if that is fine with you."

I give her my permission and we exchange our temporary farewells. 

I will trust her. I feel that she can live up to her words. Starscream better hope that he survives what I have planned for him upon my return.


End file.
